Discovery
by To-Find-Sanctuary
Summary: What happens when the elf Dragon Rider Elwin stumbles upon more dragon eggs? Will Angel, Eldorian, and Elwin go to the eggs, or are they in for something much bigger than they can chew?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer-I do not own any of the characters in Eragon, or Eragon anyway. I do own the Ocs Angel, Elwin, and Eldorian. And I guess I don't own Eldorian's name either, see here's the story behind this one. . .I don't know ANYTHING about Lord of the Rings, when I was younger, it confused me terribly, mainly because I guess I wasn't really mature enough to grasp the concept, and I haven't read the books either. When I was done with my chapter I just asked my friend, who told me to name him this, "How did you come up with it?" And she replies, "You don't want to know." But she eventually told me, and it was too late, plus I don't feel like changing it to his original, Elias(pronounced Eh-LIE-Es) -- For some who don't know! Plus, I like the name Eldorian, so don't eat me up on this one. Anyway, continue shall we?

Me—Are you guys ready?

Angel--**stares at me** No. . .

Elwin—I'm about to throw up! This is so exciting!**squeals with glee**

Eldorian—Whatever. . .**looks at Elwin and slaps **herSettle down!

Me--**le **gaspELDORIAN! **jumps on his back and swaps him upside the head**

Angel—You all are idiots.

Eldorian—Your mom!

Elwin—Oh, I know you didn't! Get 'em girl! Growl! GROWL!

Me—STOP IT! THIS IS NOT SOME GHETTO MOVIE! **throws pebbles at them**NOW ACT RIGHT!

A&E&EL—Sir, duh, I mean ma'am yes ma'am! **salutes**

Me---Yea. . .Sure. . .I could just wipe you from existence right now.

EL--**licks his lips at Murtagh in a wanting way**

Eldorian—HEY CUT THAT OUT! DON'T YOU MAKE ME SOME LI'L HOMO!

Me—Then act right! The lot of you 'afore all of ya are homosexuals! And different sexes!

**everyone hangs their head low in fear**

OK, now on to the story!

"I've found dragon eggs!" Elwin exclaimed, pushing pass Eldorian, who was sprawled out in the middle of the floor, reading nonetheless. "Watch where you're putting your feet," he said flatly, not taking his eyes away from his book. Angel turned from her preoccupations and listened to Elwin intently. Angel nudged Eldorian in his side. "Get up!" She ordered. Eldorian grumbled something in protest, but he sat up to listen to what Elwin had to say.

The trio were 100 year old elves, and also mighty Dragon Riders. Angel, the leader of the three, had black hair that stopped in the middle of her back, deep set glassy eyes, and a light tan complexion. Eldorian, the only boy of the group, had black hair also, but his bangs were longer than his actual hair, that only stopped to the bottom of his neck. He also had a deep set of purple, white, and red hues mixed together for his eye color. His attire was red and black armor with gold linings and symbols on them. He also wore a red headband, and black fingerless glove to cover the gedwey ignasia.

And last, but certainly not least, Elwin. She had short dark brown hair that reached her shoulders. Unlike Eldorian, who had a very pale and colorless complexion, she had a rosy and cheery lighting to her face. Elwin also had hazel eyes that turned colors. Elwin was dressed similar to Angel, except Angel wasn't wearing any of her armor at the moment.

Angel wore black leather pants, bandages were wrapped around her right hand where the gedwey ignasia was embedded on her palm. At the moment, she wore a simple cotton top, nothing more, and leather boots. Elwin wore white battle gloves, and had on her battle breastplate, which matched the color of her gloves, and it was one of the finest armors out there. She also wore light weighted white boots with black lining, and black stockings with a white skirt that was made of the same material as her breastplate armor.

Eldorian stood and raised an eyebrow at Elwin. "How did you find dragon eggs?" Angel asked for the both of them. "Sticking her nose where it doesn't belong," Eldorian spoke up. Elwin rolled her eyes and pressed her lips together. "No! I was being inquisitive and just went looking around when I stumbled upon dragon eggs," she insisted.

They all armored up and carefully equipped themselves with weapons, including a long sword hanging at their sides, and bow and arrows. "Did you walk or rid?" Asked Angel. "Rode, of course! Couldn't leave my Artemis!" Elwin answered. "Could you walk there?" Eldorian asked in a bored tone. "You could," Elwin said slowly, "But it would take hours on foot."

"Never mind then," Angel huffed. "_Frisian!_" She shouted in her mind. For a few seconds, nothing happened, then came a reply.

_Yes?_ Came Frisian's low, soothing voice.

_Get Artemis and Druid and you three meet us!_

_Patience, we shall come._ Then there was no other reply.

For a few seconds they sat in complete silence, then you could heard whistling of air from six mighty wings getting ready to land in the air.

The first dragon to land was Druid, Eldorian's dragon. Druid was a fairly large dragon, and he was red on the top, white on the bottom with red eyes. Eldorian mounted Druid and stared at the other two.

The second dragon to land was Artemis, Elwin's dragon. Artemis was a turquoise blue and looked like a sea serpent.

The last dragon to land was Frisian, Angel's dragon. Frisian had penguin colors to him and leathery skin, very leathery. Frisian also had fins on the back of his neck and tail, making him able to go under water.

All of them mounted their dragons. The dragons dug their hind legs into the ground and took off into the sky. They heard a noise and looked toward The Spine. They looked at just the right moment to witness a blinding light.

Angel narrowed her eyes. "New objective," she stated, "time we make a little visit."

(A/N): Um, I know this was a boring chapter, but hey, I HAVE to introduce my Ocs ya know!I also have. . .Something else coming, but that'll be later on in the second chapter. I promise to get better, and some reviews telling me how it was could be good too ya know, so then I know what I need to work on. Thanks! Hugs and Kisses darlings! Also, if you have any ideas for a good name for this story, please tell me, I'm at a lack, Discovery was just the name of the first chapter. -.-;;


	2. OFF TO FIND ARYA

**OFF TO FIND ARYA!**

Angel—Um. . .What are we doing?

Elwin—Read the title! To find Arya!

Eldorian—Great. . .You're supposed to be the leader.

Angel—That's right! Now straighten up! We have to do this right!

**Everyone nods their head in unison**

"What's our objective?" Eldorian asked as he and Elwin followed Angel on their dragons. "To find Arya. She must know something about that strange light we just saw," Angel stated simply. "But why can't we just go investigate ourselves then?" Elwin asked, frowning. "Because Arya has been gone for two weeks, and I'm really starting to worry, aren't you?" Eldorian and Elwin shifted in their seats and nodded lightly.

Angel, this time, wore a long satin gown that went pass her ankles, and had her hair tied in a pony tail. The gown was indigo with golden outlining. Elwin wore all black. She had on a black leather blouse that clung to her skin, with black leather pants and knee high black leather boots. Eldorian wore what he was wearing the first time, he didn't see why he had to change.

"What is it, Nephew?" Elwin asked Eldorian. Eldorian's face was grim. "Its nothing, just pondering about a lot of things." Though Eldorian was older than Elwin by a year, he was still her nephew. And they were more like a sister and a brother than an aunt and a nephew.

"Where do you think Arya is located?" Elwin asked, switching subjects, while calling to Angel. "I don't know, but my best guess would have to be Helgrind."

"Helgrind! How did you think of that?" Eldorian asked. "Well, I don't necessarily have a reason, but its a hunch." Angel said hesitantly. "Well, your hunches always lead to trouble," Elwin protested with a groan. "Hush!" Angel hissed. Elwin muttered a few words under her breath, but she didn't proceed in talking to Angel any more of the night.

"Its such a long way, let's just camp out for the night," Elwin finally spoke up. "She's right, we don't want to wear ourselves out," Eldorian seconded. "Fine, let's land here," Angel said, pointing to a clearing just big enough for the three dragons to land.

"I'm in charge of catching the meal," Angel walked away with a dagger in her hand. "Well that means that I'm the cooker, and you're the one to start the fire Eldorian," Elwin stated. Eldorian made no complaints and did his task swiftly and fluently.

"How long do you think it'll take to get to Helgrind?" Asked Elwin. "Well, we can't continue to use our dragons, so we walk tomorrow, which will probably take us days to get to the nearest town, then we buy horses there, so we'll be riding horseback for the remainder of the trip," Angel took a breath, "unless we HAVE to use our dragons."

"Agreed." They all said at the same time. Angel was in charge of ceasing the fire, which she did by throwing dirt on the fire, it being nothing more than dying embers.

They all work up at the crack of dawn as a bird chirped and flew away into the sky. Angel shielded her eyes and looked up, watching the newly falling snow. "Are we ready yet?" Eldorian asked with no emotion whatsoever. "Yes, come along now, we must work quickly," Angel lead the way.

"Um, what's the nearest town anyway?" Elwin asked. "Goodness! So inquisitive!" Angel sighed, making Elwin blush. "Well, that's how you learn!" She come backed. "Well, I would say Carvahall would be the nearest, but then we would have to go pass Carvahall into Therinsford for nice horses." Angel finally answered.

"Carvahall has to be at LEAST seventeen leagues away," Elwin groaned. "We'll make it," Angel said grimly. "Might as well sing a song for our journey," Eldorian concluded, "so we won't be so bored." Angel smiled and linked arms with Elwin, who linked arms with Eldorian. They happily sang as they headed for Carvahall.


End file.
